Shh The Secret
by Kayla-kun
Summary: A story based off of a roleplay between me and Asagi-K-Kurosaki from dA. It about two fangirls, Asagi and myself, who have fun messing with our favorite anime characters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

What if there was a world that fangirls could enter? If there was a detector that kept the crazy ones out and allowed the sane ones in? What if that world ... was in a role play? From the fangirls behind "Love N' Life" and "Always Right", Asagi-K-Kurosaki and PoisonedAnime bring you "Shh... The Secret" It's about to get personal.


	2. Oh Crap They've Found Us!

It was just a normal day in Anime Heaven, a place where Anime characters from all different series were allowed to meet and hang out. Rukia was just walking along, throwing away an empty juice box, when suddenly she heard an excited voice.

"LOOK! It's Rukia!!"

She turned around and saw one girl with honey blonde hair going down to her ankles, with a lily tying two ends up, and another girl with light brown hair with alternated purple and blue streaks. She gulped at the obvious fangirls.

"Oh crap they found me!!" she panicked. The blonde one ran forward and immediately picked up the tiny woman, giving her a huge hug.

"Um... so its really cool to meet you." the brunette stated, waving at her, Rukia struggled for breath, trying to squirm out of the blonde's death grip.

"I'd wave but uh ... she's sorta squishing me," Rukia stated.

"Asagi! Let go of Rukia before the guards come, thinking you're one of the crazy ones!" the brunette said. The blonde, Asagi, promptly let the raven-haired woman go. Rukia, still struggling to regain normal breathing, knitted her brows.

"Yeah because that wasn't crazy at all," she mocked.

"I swear I'm not, I merely adore you," Asagi stated with a smile. Rukia sighed, she had hoped that no more fangirls would be allowed in, but she had been wrong.

"Rukia, please don't find her crazy or creepy or whatever, she's just a big fan." the brunette stated.

"I adore you," repeated the blonde. Rukia smiled at her.

"That's sweet, I've never been told that before, except from Ichigo, but ya' know he's full of crap."

"Aww. I'm sure he means it." the brunette replied, "I suppose, ...perhaps,"

"Oh crap the fangirls are here!" They all turned around to see Ichigo, standing there like a deer caught in the headlights. Fear was smeared across his expression.

"ICHIGO!" Asagi screamed,

"Woah holy crap! Its Ichi!" The brunette exclaimed as she ran toward him. "Um.. hey. Its really nice to meet you. My name is Kayla." She continued, getting a little shy.

"And I'm Asagi," the blonde said, after detaching herself from Ichigo.

"....Well I better prepare to be glomped if there are more of you..." Ichigo mused.

"Tch, I already got my glomping." Rukia mumbled.

"No don't worry we're the only fans that were allowed in so far." Kayla stated.

".... Is that a good thing?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, you don't have to deal with a whole swarm of them, just us."

"... Okay then."

"Hey, do either of you happen to have any Chappy items?" Rukia asked, looking around randomly as they walked through Anime Heaven.

"Oh no." Ichigo groaned. He was annoyed with Rukia's strange obsession with all things Chappy.

"Actually yes!" Kayla replied, holding up her Chappy the Rabbit mints. Rukia's eyes glittered and sparkled as she reached for them.

"Oh why did you have to do that?!" Ichigo griped. "Rukia you can't have those!" She looked at him with a shocked and very devastated face.

"You're allergic to mint remember?" he said. Rukia's bottom lip trembled and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Aww I'm so sorry! But maybe we could find something else Chappy related here. Lets looks around." Kayla suggested. Rukia nodded slightly.

"Okay." she mumbled. Ichigo leaned closer to Kayla.

"I'll slip you a fifty if you let ME find something." He whispered. She smirked.

"Sure thing!" She giggled, thinking about which five new manga she wanted to buy. That's what she always thought of when she received any amount of money.

"Dammit! What do you mean you don't have any chocolate?" The group turned around towards the mysterious voice. A blonde man was leering menacingly at a frightened, chocolate-less boy.

"HA! Chappy thingy!" Ichigo shouted, ignoring the blonde as he spotted something he thought Rukia might like.

"MINE!!!!" Rukia screamed, grabbing the plushie and snuggling it.

"Who is that?" Asagi asked, putting one hand on her hip and making her black and red dress swish. She pointed to the blonde who was clad in tight-fitting leather clothing.

"M-...M-Mello!" Kayla squeaked.

"Who the hell are you? Wait, forget that do you have any chocolate?" Mello asked, hearing Kayla stutter his name. Kayla only continued to stare in awe.

"Are you going to answer me?" he asked.

"Um... I'm sorry but I don't have any chocolate... But I'll gladly help you find some!" she offered.

"Well ... I have some Apollo Chocolates but those are kinda ... well I have plans for those." Asagi smirked, glancing at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Well, I actually would prefer a chocolate bar." Mello replied.

"Why do I feel like she's going to force me to feed you those?" Ichigo mumbled to Rukia. She ignored him.

"Oooooh~! What do they taste like?" She asked, excitedly. Mello looked up and noticed a certain small and frail albino boy.

"Hey its Near! I'll just beat the crap out of him until he goes and gets me some chocolate!" he exclaimed.

"No! Don't hurt little Near! He's too cute so be hurt!" Kayla protested. When Mello looked like he wasn't going to listen to her, she continued with, "C'mon, I'll help you look for some chocolate, okay?"

"Fine, but I'm still going to beat up Near!"

"No, I know for a fact that you won't."

"And what makes you so sure? Do I not look threatening enough?" he asked, towering over Kayla.

"N-no! I just know that you would never hurt Near."

"Why not?"

"You don't want to know..." Ichigo sighed. "I don't think I want to no either..." Despite saying that, he had an idea.

"Why? What is it?" Rukia asked cluelessly.

"You don' want to know.." Ichigo replied, Rukia tilted her head and blinked cutely.

"Well, then I'm glad you know what yaoi is, Ichi." Kayla giggled, easily figuring out that Ichigo knew what she was planning.

"YAOI?!?!??!? I don't like Near! What the hell is wrong with you?!?!?!?" Mello exploded, shocked.

"Oh nothing is wrong with me. Why so defensive, Mello?" Kayla teased. Mello blushed.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Everyone turned to see Near approaching.

"Rukia, walk away," Ichigo commanded. He knew now that Near was walking over, Kayla would start putting her plan into action.

"Why? What are they-"

"Walk away, now!" he demanded.

"I shall keep her innocence intact! Come Rukia! There are Chappies this way!" Asagi declared, also aware of what was going to happen. She pulled on the tiny woman, who, once again, had stars and glitter in her eyes.

"Oops, I forgot have naive and innocent Rukia is. I'm sorry." Kayla apologized.

"Does that mean you won't mention anything about yaoi, anymore?" Mello asked, hopeful. He feared that she was going to do just that.

"No! Asagi led Rukia away, so I'm free to be as perverted as I want!" She stated, sticking her tongue out.

"Perverted? What exactly did you do to Mello?" Near inquired.

"Don't worry, I didn't harm him in the least. I just embarrased him a little and helped him realize some of his feelings."

"Those are not my feelings!"

"What feelings?" Near asked. Ichigo sighed.

"I'm gonna go find my woman, and also, I don't care what you do while I'm gone, but be carefull around my Rukia. If her mind gets anymore corrupted than it already is," he paused and gripped Zangetsu, "The cause for that will be missing it's head."

"Okay I understand! It won't happen again, I promise! I just forgot and got a little carried away. Oh and when you find Rukia, tell Asagi, who will probably be with her, to come back here so I can introduce her to these wonderful Death Note characters and hopefully convince her to watch it." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You know Death Note seems to be a very disturbing-"

" Is it safe for the innocent?" he was interrupted by Asagi and a very jittery looking Rukia.

"Yes" Ichigo mumbled.

"No, Death Note isn't that bad. The fans just tend to be a little disturbing..." Kayla stated with an evil grin, replying to the sentence that Ichigo wasn't quite able to finish.

"Okay good because Rukia just downed a pile of Chappy Chocolate and is a bit jittery due to the sugar high. I just need you to be available when she passes out on your lap!"

"Great," he mumbled

"Chocolate? Is there any more left?!?" Mello asked, excited that he'd finally be able to get his hands on some. He had run out of his supply the night before and had been desperately searching for more the entire day.

"I doubt it." Rukia mumbled with a yawn.

"Sugar-high-crash is kicking in already? Nice!" Asagi giggled.

"How is that good?!" Ichigo growled.

"Because she'll be asleep in a few minutes and it'll be you she sleeps on!" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You find it good that poor Rukia is going to pass out? Though I guess I understand where you're coming from, I'd be happy if Near passed out, too. Especially since Mello's strong enough to carry him..." she mused. "Oooh! I might want to write something about that."

"Yep yep! And look how adorable she is when she sleeps!" Asagi squealed, pointing to a sleeping Rukia. Ichigo growled and put his hands over the tiny woman protectively.

"Touch and die Asagi, touch and die,"

"I get it, I get it, Aww but she's so cute~!" Ichigo smiled

"I know."

"Aww, Ichi is so protective! Its adorable!" Kayla squealed.

Meanwhile, Near noticed Mello sulking over his lack of chocolate.

"I believe I saw some chocolate over there." He stated, pointing to the left. "Its you're favorite brand, too."

"Really?" Mello perked up and began to search. He paused as he realized something.

"Wait a second, Near, you know my favorite brand?"

"Of course I do, Mello, you may not notice it but I pay attention to you, much like you do to me."

"You do? Umm... uh nevermind, I'm going to get some of that chocolate." Kayla smiled. She was glad that Near wouldn't be too hard to convince. He already seemed like he liked Mello. Kayla was glad that she and Asagi made it into this place, they were already having a lot of fun, and she knew there was more to come.


End file.
